The Burrow Tales
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Going through the seasons and holidays telling the tales of the Weasleys, the Potters, and the Malfoys as they raise their children and frequent the Burrow. Cute little drabbles about their  mis adventures at the homely Weasley residence.


The cold gusts of air were unwelcoming to the family scurrying across the yard to a rather disheveled looking house. One of them banged against the door, their teeth chattering uncomfortably in their head.

"Mummy," one of the children spoke up his was face barely visible from the mass of fur that was bundled on his tiny frame. "I'm cold."

This declaration brought another round of harsh banging upon the shabby home's door.

There was a great amount of clamor and the door swung open to reveal a gaggle of red haired children, all smiling up at the shivering group. "Aunt 'Mione!" they squealed, running to embrace her.

"Hello loves, oops! Look out now." she said, untangling herself to help the others in. The woman took her hat off and glanced over at her husband who was removing his coat. Her children had forgotten entirely about their winter gear and had scurried off with the other children.

"Hermione! Draco! We're so happy to see you!" a voice said and the couple turned their heads to see Remus Lupin approaching, a grin on his face.

"Professor!" Hermione exclaimed gleefully, embracing him as if she were still a thirteen year-old girl. She still called him Professor as an expression of affection. Lupin looked up as he hugged her to smile at the man standing alone.

"Draco," he pulled away from Hermione to shake hands with the Malfoy. "I'm so glad that you could get yourselves here through this weather."

The blonde haired man smiled, his grey eyes shimmering with that mischievous haughty light. "The kids wouldn't be quiet; this is all they've been talking about for weeks. Hermione found a way to make it work. Thank goodness for that." He looked over at his wife with a wink.

"Very nice!" Lupin said pleasantly. "But let's head into the living room, I'm sure everyone'll be just as happy to see you." He led them down the hallway where they heard much noise and laughter coming from. Draco took his wife's hand, rubbing small circles into it absentmindedly as they entered the living room to see it teeming with life.

Children were everywhere, pouring out of every nook and cranny. Hermione was grinning as all the children looked up to see her. "Aunt 'Mione!" they shrieked, surging towards her, leaving her own children, staring after the mob of cousins.

Draco was used to the children not approaching him, he seemed to scare them. Instead he sought refuge on the couch. He looked over at Lupin's wife, Tonks, who smiled at him, a baby in her arms. "Wotcher Draco," she said.

"Good Merlin," Draco said, feigning surprise to see the child. "Did you pop out another one? You'll be destroyed by the time Remus gets done with you." The woman blushed before erupting into peals of laughter.

Hermione tore herself away from the children to look over at her husband, who was chatting with Tonks. She didn't want to disrupt them and she slipped away towards the kitchen, hoping to see her friends.

Sirius was the first to see her, he stood up, crying out joyously, squeezing so hard she could hardly breathe. "Look what we have here!" and that grouped together the attention of the others. Ginny ran to her best friend and threw her arms around her.

"'Mione! You were afraid you weren't going to make it!" she murmured. Hermione pulled away from the girl gingerly and looked down to see Ginny's swollen belly.

"How is Potter number 2?" she teased the girl, who smiled wider.

"It's a boy! Harry and I are so excited!"

"Alright alright, Hermione we're all very pleased that you're here, now I have a meal to cook for the whole family so if you'd please get out of my kitchen and send in Fleur." Molly Weasley said, ushering them out. She then turned to Sirius, who was innocently sipping his butterbeer.

"What Molly?" he said, a smile twitching on his lips. "You going to kick me out too?"

The smile quickly faded from his face as she pointed in the same direction Ginny and Hermione had gone. He stood up and shot her a fake glare before heading down the hallway.

Hermione looked to Ginny. "Where is everyone?" she asked

"Oh, I don't know where everyone is, but I know Harry's upstairs with some other people. Have you gotten to say hello to everyone?" she looked over to her friend who shook her head. Ginny grabbed her friend's hand and led her up the stairs.

The sounds of the Weasley twins were heard long before they reached Ron's room, Hermione swung the door open slowly and they all stopped, their faces lighting up to see her. Harry had a butterbeer and his daughter on his lap. Fred's sons were sitting at his feet, while George's daughter was sitting in the corner with Ron's daughter, chattering away happily. She guessed that the rest of the clan was downstairs enjoying themselves.

"Aunt 'Mione did you bring us sweets?" one of Fred's boys spoke up, his father's playful grin placed perfectly on his features.

"Malcom!" Fred warned, turning his attention to his sister and friend standing in the doorway. "Come on in, we're just talking.

Ron stood up and gave her a hug and Harry handed his daughter to her. "I'm so glad that you could share Christmas with us." He said. Harry then stepped forward to receive his embrace.

"How is the Malfoy gang?" he asked.

"We are well, they're so big. Make sure you stop down to say hello to them, they wouldn't stop talking about everyone for five seconds."

At the mention of Hermione's children, the smaller ones all perked up, looking at her. "Is Abraxas here?" Ron's daughter asked.

"He is, and so is Scorpius." She replied. The two girls scampered up, making to run out but they were stopped by the sound of Ron's voice.

"Marissa Weasley!" he called, her blonde head reappeared, an impatient look on her cherub face. "You can't just run off, you told your mother you were going to stay here with me."

"But daaaaaaad!" she whined. "I promise I won't be rowdy! I won't, I promise!" Ron's resolve wavered for an instant and the little girl struck again. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaad!"

"Fine, fine!" he said, rolling his eyes. "Come here and give your old dad a hug." He said. The girl ran to her father's legs a tight squeeze before running out of the room and down the hallway calling for her cousin.

"Well well," George chortled. "Ron, you sure are a sucker for those moony eyes." Everyone gave a laugh, Ron shrugged helplessly.

"She's too much like her mother." He said fondly. It was true, Marissa held the same charms and sweetness Luna had.

Then, Malcom stood, walking towards Hermione and tugging on her sleeve.

"What dear?" she asked, crouching down. He looked at her solemnly before holding his hand out expectantly. Fred gave a tired growl and moved to scoop the child up but Hermione stopped him.

"Do you want chocolate?" she asked, he nodded eagerly. She reached for her wand and waved it, causing several little bits of chocolate to materialize in the palm of his hand.

"Thanks Auntie!" he called, skittering back to share the loot with his brother. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Little monsters," he said, casting an affectionate look at the two stuffing their faces on the other side of the room. He turned back to them with an impish grin "I suppose it was karma, George got the good little girl and I got twin ruffians."

"It's certainly a look in the mirror." Hermione admitted. The twins held absolutely no resemblance to their mother, Katie Bell Weasley. They looked just like Fred and George, almost as if they had cloned themselves.

"My daughters not all sunshine and roses," George responded. Fred rolled his eyes, turning to his sons.

"Oi! You lot, let's go then," the boys stood and Fred motioned for everyone to clear out. "Let's go back downstairs and mingle, Fleur might finally be done getting ready." He chortled.

The small group filed downstairs and back into the living room where Hermione found Draco talking to Lupin about the reforms on the policy concerning werewolves in the ministry. He stopped talking as soon as he saw his wife had entered.

"Excuse me Remus," he said politely, standing to loop an arm around Hermione's waist. "Hello there my love, you left me all alone to babysit, and what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Oh hush," she playfully scolded, turning to survey the room.

It was absolute utter, chaos and it was wonderful. She spied her own children by their blonde heads peeking out in a sea of red. They were both playing with Merissa and George's little girl.

"Hermione!" a light voice said and the girl turned to see Luna, her belly just as swollen as Ginny's.

"Luna! Hello!" she said, wrapping her arm around her friend's neck.

"I'm so glad to see you here!" she replied joyously, then turned to Draco who stuck out a hand.

"Hello Luna I hope that you're doing well-," he was cut off as Luna ignored the hand and gave him a hug. The Malfoy stiffened but soon relaxed and patted the pregnant woman's back.

"I'm so pleased to see you again Draco." She murmured, and then moved to sit down next to Ron. The living room was teeming with too much life and it only grew more crowded as Fleur, Bill, and their three children entered.

The Weasley-Delacour group didn't seem too pleased to be trapped in a room with all their smaller cousins but didn't really protest. Bill sat down on the floor next to Harry and the two exchanged a hearty embrace.

Fleur spied Hermione and Draco and she nodded before disappearing in the direction of the kitchens. Everyone seemed to be having a great time as the old Christmas tree shined on them, presents filling the bottom.

"Michael Weasley!" Fred barked, leaving his wife's side to go drag his son away from the colorful boxes. Malcom cast his twin a disdainful glance, chocolate smeared all around his face.

Draco's lips where then on hers and she smiled into the little kiss. The sound of a door opening drew the greater room's attention to see Arthur Weasley come in, Charlie and Percy in tow with their respective families. "Hello Weasley clan!" the overjoyed grandfather said to the little ones. Regardless of the obvious lack of blood ties between her family and the Weasley's, Abraxas and Scorpius crowded around the elder with the same adoration as the blood relatives did.

"Careful dad, you'll cause a riot!" Ron called to him. Charlie maneuvered his son around the chaos to seat him on a couch. The boy's mother had died a little ways back, leaving just the two of them to live in Transylvania on the dragon reserve alone.

Hermione pitied the child; he looked rather strange at family gatherings, looking just like his mother. He read much and spoke little.

Percy's wife and little boy were next to follow Charlie's example. He looked at Hermione and smiled, she saw him often, and Draco worked alongside him. "Draco, nice to see you again, I see you got front-row tickets to the zoo as well." The Malfoys laughed, nodding.

Molly Weasley then came into the room, a ladle in her hand as she called for silence. "Dinner is ready, children eat out here and adults in the kitchen!" she stated before turning back and walking the direction she had come.

Sirius stood, slinging Malcom over his shoulder with a lopsided grin. "Right then," he said sternly. "Parents, has anyone been bad this year? We need to know so we can cut them up and add them to the soup!" there was a delighted round of shrieks from the children as the Black dropped the boy in his arms to snatch up Abraxas, who was laughing so hard his pale skin had turned bright red.

"No! Uncle Sirius!" he gasped. Sirius held him up by the arm, looking over to Draco and Hermione.

"What do you say?" he asked the parents, a smirk on his face. "Will little Abe be joining us for dinner tonight in the stew pot?"

Draco waived his hand indifferently, trying to fight a smile. "I suppose its fine by me, Hermione and I can always have another."

"Dad!" the little fair-haired boy cried out, a giant grin on his face. At this point in time his cousins came to his aid, all of them clamoring onto Sirius like red headed army ants. Hermione turned her head to see Fred beside himself; laughing so hard tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Be careful Sirius!" Luna said, shooting Ron a look, he too was chuckling.

"Let Abe go!" Malcom roared in his mighty little voice, he had managed to climb up a little further on Sirius's body; he then sunk his teeth into the man's arm.

"OUCH!" he cried out, allowing Abraxas to go free, but prying off the little devil and holding him at arm's length away. He then turned narrowed eyes on the hysterical adults. "Who's demon!" he demanded.

Fred cleared his throat, wiping his eyes. "That would be my little bloke." He said his voice still wobbly. Sirius frowned at Malcom, who was watching him with a triumphant smirk, knowing he'd won.

After a few moments he dropped the boy to the ground and let loose a roar of laughter. "Takes after you Fred." He said while he scooped up Scorpius and put him on one shoulder, then stooped to grab Romulus, Remus and Tonks's son.

"Be careful Sirius!" Tonks said fretfully. Lupin stiffened a bit as well but soon relaxed.

"Don't worry 'bout me Tonks." the Black said. "I'm more than equipped to deal with these little monsters."

Harry stood up, helping Ginny into an upright position before turning to the massive crowd in the living room. "Who's hungry?" he asked, cradling his little girl with one hand.

"I am!" Scorpius called from his perch on Sirius's shoulder. Draco walked over and held out his arms for the boy to jump into, transferring him onto his own shoulders.

"Let's go then," the Malfoy said to his son. He turned to Hermione, who had Abraxas. "C'mon mum." He added playfully.

"Oh shut it." She said with a laugh.

The whole family was migrating towards the kitchen and Molly turned with delight on her face as she studied those who had congregated, hoping for a meal. Tears were in her eyes as she stopped what she was doing and looked at them all.

"Oh look at all these beautiful faces." She said. "I couldn't stop having sons and now I finally get six little granddaughters!"

There was silence and George (or maybe Fred?) cleared his throat. "Hey mum, this is all real lovely but we'd appreciate it if we could get fed now."

The moment was broken and Molly grumbled something about ungrateful brats, motioning for them to take what they wanted and take a seat.

Hermione shuffled Abraxas to the front of the line, grabbing a plate for him to stock while she supervised. She looked over her shoulder to see Draco doing the same with their older son.

"What is that?" Percy's daughter spoke up, nudging something with her finger.

"That's chicken Lizzy dear." Percy's wife, Penelope said.

"Is it yummy?" the loudmouthed girl asked.

"Yes love." She said, and without consulting her daughter, plopped it onto her plate.

Draco scooted Scorpius down the line, picking up various vegetables and putting them on his son's plate. Hermione bit back a giggle as she saw the little boy curl up his lip at the spinach.

She finished making a plate for Abraxas and told him to go eat in the living room. He eyed his mother but obeyed, waiting for his brother. Draco looked after them then smiled at his wife, grabbing her and pulling towards him, planting a kiss on her lips. "How did you manage to give me such a splendid family?" He asked.

Hermione blushed. "It really wasn't anything… as I recall you rather enjoyed taking part." A bit of red tinged Malfoy's cheeks and his smirk grew more pronounced as he kissed her again.

"Hey lovebirds!" Charlie called. "Not near the food." Draco shot him a nasty look but his wife untangled herself and stepped away.

One by one, the children were all situated away in the living room, the adults settling down with Arthur at the head of the table. Harry handed their baby over to Ginny, who retrieved her bottle and started feeding her.

Charlie cleared his throat. "So what's new," he looked over at his sister and the baby she was holding. "I know last time I was down here this little one wasn't present."

"Lily was born right after you went back up to the reserve." Harry said, looking at his daughter with fond eyes. "Of course you met Albus, he's four now." Sirius beamed at the mention of the child.

"He is just like James!" the man said happily. "Well… except for the red hair." He frowned at Ginny. "That's the problem with you lot, all the red hair. I can hardly tell one child from the next, it's all one big herd of midget gingers."

The table erupted in laughter, Arthur spoke up now. "So Draco," all eyes focused on the blonde haired man next to his wife. "How's the ministry treating you? I remember that you got promoted last month."

"Well I feel like I'm really making some headway concerning the policies with those affected by Lycanthropy." He replied, taking another bite of food. "Molly, may I just say that this casserole is divine."

Mrs. Weasley blushed, looking pleased.

"Bill, how is life in France?" Harry inquired politely. The man shrugged, looking over at his wife lovingly.

"As long as I'm with my children and Fleur I am content." He stated simply. Harry nodded, looking over at Ginny, who was burping their baby daughter. "The children are going to Beaxbatons… Little Gabrielle is in her second year."

Hermione wasn't really listening, her ears were straining towards the living room, waiting to hear the sounds of squalor that usually started and by the time the adults were there, had worked up into a full blown fight. Draco looked over to her, resting his lips on her shoulder. "Easy now," he murmured. "Nothing's wrong… you worry too much love." She raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled.

Sirius was animatedly chatting with the men about quidditch and Draco caught himself up in the conversation.

"Puddlemere United has been doing extremely well this year." He spoke up, a smirk on his face as he looked at Ron. "They beat the Chudley Cannons quite badly recently… I took the children to that game."

Ginny giggled at this, looking over at her brother, who's eyebrows twitched in irritation. "I hadn't noticed Malfoy, I've been working, but you don't really know much about that."

"That's enough of that!" Molly Weasley interrupted while the Weasley twins snorted into their butterbeers.

"We'll have to have a friendly quidditch match here," Sirius said, ignoring the hostility between the two men. "Maybe after the snow melts?" he asked.

"Yes! I agree." Fred spoke up. "Maybe Weasley versus Potter-Malfoy?" he asked.

"In your dreams," Draco and Harry snorted together. "Between the two of us there's six to play-,"

"There's four of you to play," Hermione cut in. "You're mad if I think I'm going to allow my children on broomsticks to play."

"You're mad if you think you're going to stop them. The sports in their blood 'Mione." Ron said, Draco frowned at him.

"Her name's Hermione." He replied, turning back to his wife. "Come come now, as much as I hate to admit it, the man's got a point. But we will be picking teams… none of this family versus family. I know that you lot are all little warriors and will get the girls on the brooms as well and before we know it, Potter and I will have a small army facing us."

The table gave a collective laugh at this. "Well my daughter won't be staying on the ground any longer than Albus did, we'll get her on a broom in the sky no shorter than two." Ginny cut in.

Harry nodded. "They all love it, flying…"

Draco smirked at Hermione. "There's nothing to worry about my dear." He assured, kissing her forehead.

Then, the children thundered in, their hands on their little hips, Ron's daughter came and marched right up to her father. "Daaaaaaddy!" she squealed. "Presents!"

Sirius put his butterbeer down, looking confused. "Presents? For you?" he said.

"YES!" the small militia of red and blonde shouted.

"But… we didn't get you any presents. Especially you little bugger-," he pointed towards Malcom, who grinned back. "My arm still hurts. No, there all for ME!" he proclaimed.

"NO!" Marissa screamed, rushing at Sirius. "No Uncle Sirius! Give us our presents!"

Abraxas ran to his mother, eyes wide. "Mum!"

"Yes love?" she asked, looking to him.

"Those presents at home aren't for Uncle Sirius too are they?" he asked anxiously. Hermione laughed at this, bringing her son into her arms. Scorpius climbed into her lap as well.

"No love, those are all for you."

A dogs bark brought their attention back to the head of the table and Abraxas jumped off to hop on Sirius's back as he trotted back towards the living room, the group of children following. Hermione stood with Scorpius in her arms and allowed Draco's gentle arms to guide her away from the dining table.

"I suppose there's no such thing as a quiet meal anymore." Harry grumbled. Draco shot him a sympathizing look.

"You're telling me Potter," he said with a laugh. "I've been doing this for eight years and probably will be for many more if I get my way." He kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"Ha, more Malfoys running around the Burrow? Voldemort would be turning in his grave." Bill said behind them.

Hermione shot him a look. "No one ever said I would be bearing more children, Draco can go find himself a mistress to have his babies."

"Ah, but my dear, they would be nothing without your brains." He returned, making her blush.

Molly Weasley pushed past them all to head into the living room first and quickly waved her wand over the presents, causing them all to rise up and go to where they belong.

Each kid squealed in excitement as a considerable amount of gifts began falling into their arms, overflowing onto the floor. Scorpius held his hand out as three came whirring into his embrace. Hermione set him down and watched Ginny intercept Lily's gifts so they wouldn't hit her baby daughter.

One gift stopped in Hermione's lap and one for Draco as well. They opened them and she smiled as she found a book for easy crafts to do for the kids and Draco's was a bottle of cologne. "Fancy." He commented to Arthur.

"You're welcome Draco, we thought that would be a nice touch." The older man replied.

Hermione looked around her and saw that every child had unwrapped a hand knit sweater from Molly, who was looking at them all with fond eyes. Draco pulled her under her arm and whispered a few words into her ear, making her blush.

"Merry Christmas my dear Granger." He murmured. "I have a few gifts for you."

"Draco stop it," she giggled. "Behave yourself."

"You won't be saying that in a few hours, I can promise you this." He growled back. "I swear to you I'll have plenty more children when I'm done with you."

"I find this hard to believe." She responded dryly.

"Is that a challenge Grange?" he asked.

"I believe so."

"How very Gryffindor of you my dear wife," he replied. "A brave move to present a Slytherin with such a goal to achieve." He kissed her neck and little shivers went up and down her spine.


End file.
